Si tú te atreves
by lovelyharmonie
Summary: Porque amores que matan nunca mueren. Y eso Hermione lo sabe muy bien:: Por favor, lean. No soy buena en summary.


**Disclaimer; Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y W.B y cualquiera que haya comprado sus derechos. Harry Potter es de Hermione Granger y viceversa (L;.  
Nota; Hoola gente! vengo nuevamente con otra historia que se me ocurrió anoche y le pedí prestada la PC a mi tío y la escribí.  
Asi que no sean muy duros ;) ojala les guste. Muchas gracias a los dos review de la historia anterior. Contando que la subí anoche, me ponen muy feliz igual :D **

_Azaak: muchas gracias por tu adorable review : me saco más de una sonrisa, de verdad :) Ojala que esta historia tambien te guste :) y no te preocupes, que seguire subiendo historias en la medida que pueda, porque después de todo este tiempo me siento más Harmony que nunca. Un besazo! _

_Maár: tu sabés, mil gracias por leer. Más por sobretodo porque no eres Harmony entonces feliz de que te haya gustado. Muchos besos y un abrazo psycho :_

_..._

**Si tú te atreves.**

Muchas veces Hermione se había preguntado si todo lo que sucedía aparentemente a su alrededor era real. O simplemente era otra ilusión de su subconsciente, lo que realmente podía ser, no sería la primera vez. Pero todo era tan… perfecto.

¿Cómo eso que podía estar sucediendo podía ser mentira? Si todo era tan maravilloso e irreal. Pero claro, era un secreto. Hermione no era libre de contar lo que le sucedía. Error, lo que _les _sucedía. Si, a ella y a él. Harry y Hermione.

Todo había ido surgiendo de a poco entre los dos. No era exactamente un secreto que Harry le prestara más atención a Hermione de la que nunca le prestaría a otra chica. Incluyendo a Ginny Weasley. Y de parte de la castaña, viceversa, porque cuando se trataba de Harry, Hermione solo tenía ojos para él. Aun así se estuviera cayendo el mundo, él niño que vivió siempre sería lo primordial.

Y no porque era Harry Potter, el niño famoso, el de la cicatriz, el elegido, el-niño-que-vivió, ni uno de los tantos sobrenombres que podía tener Potter. Si no porqué simplemente era Harry. Su primer mejor amigo. El compañero de aventuras y aquel con el que podía ser solo ella. Sin fingir. Pero lo más importante, él era _su_ amor.

Hermione nunca tuvo la intención de hacer daño a nadie, tampoco Harry. Sabía que no eran libres pero, ¿quién le dice que no al amor? Ella no conocía a nadie que se haya negado alguna vez a amar.

Pero lo que realmente inquietaba a Hermione era si alguna vez ella misma o tal vez Harry se atreverían a contarle a los demás su _casi_ secreto. Porque secreto en toda regla jamás lo había sido.

Todo el mundo decía que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos y que eran la pareja perfecta, que eran la pareja de héroes. O como digieran; que ambos eran _la pareja del fénix_. Vaya nombre, pero siempre habían existido teorías sobre una posible relación entre ellos. Bastaba recordar las muchas cartas que había recibido en cuarto, para el Torneo de los tres magos, y esa arpía de Rita Sketer que había escrito sobre ella como la causante de triangulo amoroso Krum-Granger-Potter. En aquel momento solo lo había tomado como un insulto, pero no sabía cuan cierto llegaría a ser tiempo después. Pero también nunca faltaban las personas que decían que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Que ellos nunca podrían ser más que los mejores amigos, que su pareja ideal era Ron y millones de cosas más. Palabras insensatas, como si Ron alguna vez pudiera llenar la milésima parte del lo que ocupaba Harry en su corazón. Era como si Ginny Weasley alguna vez pudiera sentir amor verdadero por Harry. Para ella él tan solo era el héroe que le salvo la vida, el _famoso_ Harry Potter. Sin intención de ofender a nadie, Hermione sabía que Ginebra siempre había sido una roba cámaras, todo por el hecho de haber sido la única mujer en su gran familia. No la culpaba, sinceramente esperaba que algún día ella pudiera encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

Ella solo tenía claro una cosa, si Harry se atrevía a contarle al mundo sobre ellos, juraba por su vida que ella lo seguía. Sabía que al fin y al cabo se amaban más que a nadie, lo de ellos era tan fuerte que llegaba a ser un error. Pero en el peor de los casos, si Harry no se atrevía ella lo olvidaría. Aunque le costara el alma en el intento, aunque tuviera que pegar cada pedacito de su corazón.

Tampoco era cosa de ponerse dramática, pero si algún día aquello no se acababa, si aquel miedo de Harry a que ella terminara herida; ella no podría seguir para siempre así. Cierto, la guerra contra Voldemort había terminado, pero los mortífagos son vengativos ¿no? Y siempre quedaría por ahí algún loco intentando _tener _el control del mundo mágico, que va. Del mundo entero. Y ese era el miedo de Potter.

De ahí el temor de Hermione de estar viviendo una ilusión. Después de vivir algo tanto tiempo en secreto, mintiendo. Al final uno termina creyéndose la mentira: que ellos eran simplemente _amigos_. Pero siempre había algo, algún detalle que la volvía a tierra, que la convencía que aquello no era un sueño. Ella estaba con Harry, en secreto, pero estaba. Y amándolo como el primer día.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello? Hermione amaba a Harry. Lo amaba, y con toda su alma. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar. Porque necesitaba tocarlo sin miedo, si le tocaba la mano y se le antojaba besarlo, poder hacerlo. Entregarle una caricia sin necesidad de secretos. Poder decirle _te amo_ sin importar ni hubiese una o millones de personas mirándolos.Poder amarlo sin necesidad de esperar a que la sala común estuviese vacía; Pero ella como toda persona enamorada tenía esperanza…

-¿Amor?- pregunto una voz adormilada que provenía de un joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Hermione?

-Si Harry, aquí estoy-respondió ella desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Aún es temprano, ¿Qué haces ahí? Qué rayos haces congelándote. Ven y recuéstate bebé.- Y ella acercándose se aovillo junto a Harry en la cama. Sintiéndolo, sintiendo su calor.

Porque eso era despertar junto a Harry. Un día cualquiera, en una habitación a escondidas, amándose en silencio. El amor sabía a él, sus besos tenían el sabor del amor verdadero. Sabían a noches bajo las sábanas de Hogwarts, sabían a esperanza, a promesas de un futuro.

_Solo_ por eso, Hermione sabía que un día su amor sería revelado. Por que juntos irían donde tuvieran que ir. Aunque tuviera que combatir con ese sentimiento que a veces amenazaba con derrumbarla, de no poder poseerlo porque lo quería; aún así, su amor iba más allá de _una_ vida.

_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata, y porque amores que matan nunca mueren. _

Love Love, Ignacia :)


End file.
